


Newtralized (Rewrite)

by TMNT_Raph_fan



Series: TMNT 2012: Alternate Earth Stories [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT_Raph_fan/pseuds/TMNT_Raph_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris joins Casey and the turtles while they try to put a stop to the Newtralizer and his new partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Contains TMNT/Marvel crossover OCs and references to the Fantastic Four.

It was a clear night over New York city, allowing the moon to shine brightly down on the rooftops below as a set of Kraang-droids ran across them, with Raph and Casey in pursuit. The Kraang in the front held onto a silver case that glinted in the moonlight.

“Kraang must evade those that pursue Kraang,” one of them announced as two of Raph’s throwing stars took him out. He landed on the ground with a solid thud, accompanied by the cackling of failing electrical components. The remaining Kraang leapt from the edge of the building and landed on the fire escape of the neighbouring building. The one with the case held it tightly to his chest, being sure not to lose it, as another fired off a few blasts from his alien weapon. They began descending the rusty stairs as Raph followed them over the building’s edge. He landed on the fire escape and stopped the Kraang carrying the case, pinning him against the wall with his sai.

“Move it, Casey!” Raph called as he glanced back at his friend, who was still running across the roof.

“You think I’m on a midnight stroll?” Casey retorted, struggling to keep up with the ninja. A grunt escaped his lips as leapt towards the fire escape. He was getting tired, and wasn’t able to keep up his strength when lifting off. He managed to grab the outside rail of the fire escape to keep him from falling to the ground. He let out another grunt when his body collided with the bars. The action had jostled the platform and everyone on it, causing it to creak and strain against the weight. The bolts keeping the fire escape attached to the wall snapped out, and the platform began to arch down towards the ground. 

“Agh! Hang on!” Casey cried out. It wasn’t long before the other bolts came loose and sent the fire escape, along with Raph, Casey and the Kraang, crashing to the cement below. The Kraang recovered instantly, grabbing the silver case and getting back to his feet.

“They’re getting away with the Plutoniam,” Raph told Casey. “Can’t lose ‘em.” He got up from the wreckage and ran after the Kraang, before being accidentally tripped by Casey, who had tripped himself getting out of the mangled fire escape. “Are you pulling my sai? Let’s go!” Raph barked, continuing after the Kraang. He turned out of the alley as Casey lifted up his mask and put his gloved hand to his mouth, mumbling, “I think I lost another tooth.” Raph ran down the street, not seeing any Kraang and furious that they had lost them. He passed an alley and quickly back tracked, finding out where all the Kraang had gone.

“What the-?” he breathed as he took in the strange sight before him. He walked into the alley that was now littered with damaged Kraang-droids, all of them missing the actually Kraang that resided inside. Casey nearly ran past the alley and his friend before running to Raph’s side, panting heavily once he came to a stop. “Who could’ve done this?” Raph asked, looking around at the shear amount of damage.

“And it keeps getting worse,” Casey told him as he raised his mask and looked over at the opened and empty silver case the Kraang had been carrying.

“They took the plutoniam,” Raph moaned.

“What do you think they need it for?” Casey asked.

“No idea,” Raph replied, turning to face his friend for a moment. “But whoever it was, packed some serious fire power.”

“Let’s just hope they’re on our side,” Casey said.


	2. Who's Hunting the Kraang?

Back in the lair, the remaining three turtle brothers, joined by Kristopher Grimm, were watching Mikey play Space Heroes Pinball. “Uh-huh. That’s where I want it. That’s where I want it!” The playful turtle cheered while the small metal ball bounced throughout the machine. “Mm, aw yeah! About to hit the high score. Oh, yeah, we’re gonna do this.” A second and third ball entered the machine as Mikey skillfully kept them all from falling into the pockets. His brothers and Kris let out encouraging cheers as they continued to watch, impressed at Mikey’s talents.

“Great use of your time,” Raph’s voice spoke from behind the group. They turned to see him standing at the turnstiles that marked the entrance of their lair. Mikey turned back to his game just in time to see all three pinballs fall into the front pocket, signifying that the game was over. He let out a disappointed whine at not being able to achieve the high score like he had wanted. Raph jumped the turnstiles as he continued speaking to his brothers, “while somebody else is out there busting the Kraang’s brains in.”

Casey followed him inside, leaving a comment of his own, “And that somebody wasn’t us. We got other vigilantes out there going after those alien blobs.”

“Sounds good to me!” Mikey stated, remaining ever the optimist. “Less work for us.”

“It’s not good!” Raph barked, getting in Mikey’s face as his irritation level began to rise. “The Kraang stole Plutonium. And whoever took ‘em down, stole it from them.”

“Interesting,” Donnie mumbled, placing a thoughtful hand on his chin. “Maybe Shredder’s going after the Kraang again.”

Raph shook his head slowly, “I don’t think these were Shredder’s guys.”

“You keep talking about this Shredder guy,” Kris commented, putting his hands in the pockets of his flame patterned hoodie. “But I have yet to see him or his ‘guys’.” Raph glared at him, not liking that Kris was insinuating that he and his brothers were lying about their greatest enemy. But the turtle’s visual hostility was simply returned with a joking smile from Kris.

“Ha!” Mikey suddenly cried out, closing his eyes and imagining a squirrel firing off two laser guns simultaneously. “I know exactly who’s behind this.” He quickly leaned back, wide eyed, as Raph got in his space again, jabbing a finger into the younger turtle's chest.

“You better not say squirrels with laser guns again,” Raph growled.

“So, what do we do, Leo?” Donnie asked, turning to his brother and leader. “Hunt down whoever’s hunting the Kraang?” He made a fist to further aid his suggestion.

Leo thought for a short moment before making his decision, “I think we better blanket the area, keep an eye out.” His brothers and Kris all turned to face him as he assigned each of them a location. "Raph and Casey, stick to the alley ways. Donnie and Mikey, you take the rooftops. Kris and I will cover the sewers."

"Hey," Mikey whined, his shoulders sinking low. "Why do you get to hang with the super powered mutant, Leo?" Kris gave the orange banded turtle a smirk as he moved past him to stand beside the ninja leader.

"Because … Just because, Mikey," Leo replied. "We'll meet back at the lair at midnight." The six teens left the lair and immediately went separate ways, heading towards their designated areas.

…

Raph and Casey ran across the shallow overhang of one of New York's buildings. When they reached its end, they leapt down to solid ground. Raph rolled into the alley, staying close to the wall as Casey came to join him. "You think you can keep up this time Jones?" Raph asked curtly as they began casually walking down the alley.

"What is your problem, Raph?" Casey retorted angrily while spreading his arms out by his sides. 

"The whole fire escape thing?" They stopped walking as Raph turned to his friend.

"Face it, Casey," he began, pointing a finger at his friend. "Street thugs and robo ninjas are one thing, but alien threats from other dimensions are a whole different ball game."

"I took on a giant space worm singlehandedly," Casey reminded him, sticking a thumb towards his own chest while getting in Raph's face.

"Yeah," Raph scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You were singlehandedly eaten by it." Raph turned on his heel and continued walking down the alley.

Casey let out a frustrated groan, before pointing angrily at his retreating friend and calling after him, "Have you ever fought living intestines? I don't think so!"

Raph stopped walking again to turn his head in Casey's direction, "Bottom line: you're in over your head on this one, Casey. Trust me."

"I might not have ninja training," Casey said, waving his hands in a mock gesture. "But I've achieved a level of awesome attainable only by Casey Jones." He drew out his hockey stick and spun it around a couple times before standing it against the ground and leaning on it. He pulled down his mask before adding, "It's mystical." Raph raised his brows, not saying a word, and then turned to start walking again. Casey followed after returning his hockey stick to its place. They walked in silence for several minutes, before Casey spoke up again, "Hey, Raph. There's something I've been meaning t'ask ya."

"What?" came Raph's dull reply. A cheeky smile spread across Casey's mouth, knowing that the question he was about to ask would get his friend flustered. That was half the reason why he was asking it. The other half was simple curiosity.

"Do you have a crush on Kitkat?" Casey asked, his smug grin getting wider. He was referring to Kaitlyn Grimm, Kris's twin sister. Kitkat being her nick name. Raph's body got tense as he froze. His eyes bulged in surprise and his cheeks began to blush. The reaction only lasted a few seconds before Raph forced himself to frown. The blush, however, refused to go away. He snapped his head towards Casey, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"That's stupid!" he barked. "Why would I have a crush on her?"

"Wow," a voice above them laughed. They looked up to see Kris floating above them, using his flight powers. He was positioned as though he was lying on a couch that had been fastened to the ceiling. His hands were tucked inside his hoodie, like they were most of the time, and gravity caused his hood to rest against the back of his head. The smile he was giving Raph was both knowing and mischievous. "That is a very typical, defensive response. Only makes me believe more that you have a crush on my sister." His legs swung down to the ground as he landed next to the other teens.

"Except I don't," Raph growled.

"Oh, yes. Very convincing," Casey said, resting his elbow on Kris's shoulder and nodding slightly with a sarcastic smile.

"You know what? I don't have to prove anything to you!" Raph bellowed, getting angrier. "What are you even doing here, Krispie? You're supposed to be with Leo." Raph said, using Kris's nick name.

"And he's changing the subject," Kris mumbled to Casey, causing him to laugh, before they turned back to Raph. "Your brother's more boring than those sewer tunnels. Figured you guys would be more fun. And I was right. Lover boy." Kris teased the turtle and held up his fist to Casey, requesting a fist bump. The human teen obliged and pounded his fist into Kris's while they both laughed. Raph let out an exasperated growl as he spun away from them, raising his head and hands to the sky in defeat. He marched off in the direction they had been walking before, followed by the still howling Kris and Casey.

…

Mikey and Donnie ran and flipped across the rooftops, their heads shifting around as they scanned the area. Then Mikey gasped while sliding to a halt, noticing something on the lower building's roof below. "Whoa, dude. Check it out, Don." Don was by his brother's side in an instant and seeing what Mikey had called him over to see. Like what Raph and Casey had seen before, several damaged Kraang-droids, absent of Kraang, laid strewn among the rooftop. Mike and Don leapt down, crouching to absorb the small amount of shock from the fall. Don walked through the debris and up to a severed, robotic limb, reaching into his bag to pull out a pair of high tech, examination goggles. He knelt down and lifted the arm, turning it around in front of his goggles.

"You see this carbon scorching?" Don asked, not actually expecting Mikey to answer. "They were taken out by plasma weapons of some sort; tech that's just as advanced as the Kraang's." Don stood to full height and raised his goggles onto his forehead before continuing, "We got to warn the others." Just then Mikey held up a severed Kraang-droid head in front of Don's face.

"The Kraang is getting their Kraangs handed to them by those who are not Kraang," the youngest turtle mimicked playfully. He smiled brightly at Don, who only returned it with a displeased expression. The robot head short circuited slightly, causing the eyes to light up again for a few seconds. This startled Mikey, who reflexively threw the head into the air, and then covered his own head protectively with his arms. The Kraang-droid head fell back to the roof top as Don pressed the droid limb he was still holding into his face, face palming at his brothers childish actions.

...

Leo walked through the sewer tunnels, hearing electronics sizzling in the distance. He knew that meant he was getting close to what he was looking for. He pulled out a pocket flashlight and continued towards the sound. When he turned the corner, he saw a masacre of machine parts. He followed the seemingly endless trail of destruction, looking for any signs of clues to who was behind it.

"Ah, wow," he breathed. "Whoever did this not only destroyed them, they obliterated them." He moved his flashlight over the area, searching slowly. He saw a piece of debris that didn't fit with the chrome droids and moved to pick it up. He brought it close to his face for examination, continuing to shine the light on it for better vision. After a short moment, his eyes grew in realization at what it was, and who it belonged to: Slash.


	3. The Return of Slash

The large, mutant tortoise, who was once Raph's pet, Spike, but now calling himself Slash, stood above the city on the edge of a rooftop. He quietly watched Raph, Casey and Kris move from alley to alley, looking for the Kraang. They crouched low to make less noise, and made their way up a fire escape to the rooftops. They heard a familiar whir of electronics and peeked over the roof edge to confirm that it was the Kraang below.

"It's the Kraang," Raph stated as he watched several Kraang droids load crates into their van, with a few bots guarding with plasma guns. The three teens leapt down to ground level, out of view of the Kraang, and Casey immediately moved to intercept the Kraang. He was held back by Raph.

"Hold on, hothead," he whispered angrily to his human friend. "Ninjas use stealth. Ever heard of it?" But before they could implement their stealth into action, a large, lumbering figure dropped down from above. The three teens all gasped, staring wide eyed at Slash as he came to full height. "Spike?" Raph spoke, recognizing his old friend.

"Whoa. Is that your old pet turtle? The one who got mutated?" Casey asked, still wide eyed. Kris stared at Raph in confusion, several questions rolling around in his head and knowing this wasn't the time to ask them.

"Yeah," Raph confirmed. "His name was Spike." The memories of when Spike was still an ordinary tortoise played in Raph's mind, followed by the memories of when Slash had tried to eliminate his brothers. His somber expression hinted at the anger he still held from that day.

"It's Slash now, remember?" he reminded them. "Good to see you again, Raphael." He leaned forward, frowning and smiling slyly before continuing, "Miss me?"

"What are you doing here, Slash?" Raph demanded, not backing away from Slash's menacing taunt.

"We're taking care of the Kraang. I got a new partner now," Slash told the three teens as a large explosion rang out, causing them to jump back in surprise. Smoke billowed out of the alley behind Slash.

"Destruction to the Kraang!" the Newtralizer cried after leaping into the middle of a group of Kraang. He was no doubt the source of the bomb. He began firing his plasma gun at the alien robots as they returned fire. Several were taken out quickly, their heads flying off from the shots. The teens peered around the corner to see into the alley and watch the fight.

"So awesome!" Casey commented, much to Raph's annoyance. The Newtralizer picked up a disguised Kraang droid, known as Normans, and tossed him into another. "Who is that?" Casey asked as he leaned into the alley to get a better view of the epic battle, but was pulled back by Raph to avoid getting hit by a plasma discharge.

"An alien psycho called the Newtralizer," Raph replied angrily before turning back to Slash, just as steamed at him as he was annoyed with Casey. "What are you guys doing, Slash?"

"What you turtles couldn't," Slash told him as he lifted his large mace weapon over his soldier with pride. "Wiping out the Kraang. Keep out of the way!" Slash ran into the alley, swinging his weapon around to send several Kraang droids flying.

"You had a pet turtle?" Kris asked Raph. His tone suggested he was weirded out by this fact, since Raph was a turtle himself. Raph’s expression of annoyance grew more intense.

Newtralizer leapt onto the turned over Kraang van and forced open the doors before crawling inside, looking for something he knew the Kraang had.

Raph stared after his former pet with distaste for his actions, and his company. Raph's hand still rested on Casey's shoulder as he began to tell him and Kris the plan, "all right, Kris and I'll take Slash and Newtralizer, while you hang back and get-." Raph stopped talking abruptly when he felt Casey pull away and saw him circle around towards the chaos. "Awe, Casey!" Raph cried. Casey rolled towards the Newtralizer on his skates, wielding his hockey stick above his head as he called  
"Goongala!" He brought the stick down, attacking the alien newt's tail. The Newtralizer didn't flinch, or even bother to look at Casey as he swung his tail to knock Casey on his back. He landed on the road in front of an oncoming vehicle.

"Look out!" Raph shouted, diving into the road to move his friend out of danger. The car's tires screeched as the driver hit the brakes and swerved to avoid the teens. Kris flew into the air to avoid getting hit by the car himself, and floated down next to Raph and Casey.

“Yeah, thanks for the help, Krispie,” Raph huffed.

“Well, sorry my ninja reflexes aren’t as fast as yours,” Kris replied with a shrug.

“You have ninja reflexes?” Casey asked, missing his sarcasm.

“No, Casey,” Kris told him with a dull stare.

Newtralizer was still shifting through the Kraangs belongings in the side turned van. He lifted aside a few alien boxes, until he found the one he needed. "Just what I was looking for," he said after lifting its lid. Inside the box was several, miniature devices, no larger than a watch face, that all had the Kraang's signature purple-pinkish glow. Newtralizer plugged one of them into his wrist armour, before reaching for his belt. "And now the plutonium," he spoke, removing the mentioned chemical and injecting it into the device now attached to his wrist. He turned and exited the van, calling to his partner as he did, "Slash, we have what we came for." Slash turned and caught one of the devices that Newtralizer had tossed towards him. He opened his hand to look at it, slightly confused that all the trouble they had caused was over something so small.

Raph had finally gathered himself after he and Casey had taken that tumble across the road. He turned back to Slash and charged him with his sai spinning it his hand. Slash saw him coming and swung his spiked mace at the attacking turtle. Raph reacted on reflex, ducking and rolling underneath the large weapon. Slash turned to face Raph and attempt another swing, but Raph was faster and bounced off Slash's shell to his other side. Slash spun again to face his opponent, and after a short pause raised his mace to bring it down on Raph. Raph retaliated by thrusting his sai up at the descending weapon, locking it in place as the two struggled to gain the upper hand. Kris and Casey stood at the sidelines, watching the fight between the two turtles without knowing how to intervene.

“Yo, power boy,” Casey said, roughly nudging Kris’s arm. “Why don’t you do something?”

“Because my powers ain’t exactly good for offense,” Kris retaliated, gesturing wildly at the two fighters. “What’m I gonna do? Fly around ‘em ‘til he’s dizzy?”

“How about shape shifting into something helpful?” Casey argued back. “Or reading his mind to get his next move?”

Kris paused, staring blankly at Casey, “okay, those are actually pretty good ideas.” Casey rolled his eyes.

Back in the fight, Slash had pushed his weapon against Raph’s, sliding Raph backwards. "See you got some new partners too, Raphael," Slash stated, before using Raph's own momentum to knock him back on his shell. "A couple a humans? You gonna betray them the way you betrayed me?"

“Not really a human,” Kris called from the sidelines, not really being heard by either fighter. Raph got to his feet, clutching his gut where Slash had hit him.

"Still holding onto the past, huh, Spike?" he said between groans. He raised his arm quickly to stop Slash's massive hand from completing its attack.

"I told you, it's Slash now!" he bellowed. He clasped Raph's hand and flung him towards a wall. Kris quickly shifted into a large bear and leapt behind Raph. Together they crashed into the wall, with Kris cushioning the force for Raph only slightly.

The Newtralizer walked up beside Slash, not bothered by the others’ presence. He raised his wrist and activated the device he had taken from the Kraang. It began to make a strange noise before Newtralizer disappeared. Raph lifted himself off the ground as much as he could, looking up at Slash as Kris shifted back to his human form and groaned while holding his gut. Casey cried out as he charged the towering turtle mutant from behind. But Slash activated his device like Newtralizer had before, and he, too, disappeared, leaving Casey to strike at empty air and go tumbling into Raph and Kris. They all stood, holding their injuries, while groans of pain escaped them. Raph looked around at the level of destruction that was left by the alien-mutant duo. "I think we're in deep trouble," he said.


	4. Tracking the Enemy

Everyone had gathered back at the lair, spread around the kitchen. Leo hovered over Don's shoulder as he typed diligently at his laptop, Mikey off to his other side. Kris and Casey sat on the other side of the table to Donnie, Casey still grasping his head, while Raph leaned against the fridge. Kris let out a few moans whenever he shifted in his chair, still sore from his collision with Raph. The tough turtle had seemingly recovered from his injuries, or was simply better than the other two at hiding them.

"My head," Casey moaned. "Raph, ice me." Raph turned and opened the freezer door. Ice Cream Kitty greeted him with a warm meow, an ice pack already in one of her stubbly paws. He held out his hands and their mutant pet tossed the ice into them. Raph turned back to the center of the kitchen and threw the bag of ice at his friend, who caught it seamlessly from the air.

"You should have never got involved, Casey," Raph lectured as Casey place the ice on his head. "Slash and Newtralizer are way too powerful!"

"Those two goons are nothing!" Casey retorted. "They lucked out. Won't happen again." He swept his arm through the air to indicate his determination at making certain his claim will stay true. Raph shook his head at Casey’s stubbornness. “And what about Krispie? Does he get a lecture?”

“Way to throw me under the bus,” Kris mumbled as his eyes began to glow white, reading Casey’s mind. “Should I tell the others how scared you really are?”

“Oh! So now the powers come out!” Casey spat back.

“Did you shape shift into a bear!? No? That must have been me then!”

"Let's focus, people," Leo interrupted. His hands were on his hips as he glared sternly at the three teens arguing. "We got two crazy mutants running around blowing up the streets." Raph had his arms crossed over his chest and returned Leo's glare.

"I think we should shadow the Kraang until they show up," he suggested forcefully.

"Easy," Donnie spoke up, drawing the attention to himself. "Since Slash and the Newtralizer are using Plutonium to power their teleportation, we can look for traces of residual radiation." He gestured to his computer screen to show he had already located several areas that fit his description. The others gathered behind Donnie to view his screen, and just as they did, a digital worm crawled through the map and began eating the small, red dots that indicated the radiated locations. "Mikey!" Donnie whined. "Would you stop eating the Kraang locations?"

"Hold on, D," Mikey responded, working the joystick that controlled the worm game on Don's computer. "I'm about to get the high score! Ah!" Donnie ripped the controller out of his younger brother's hands while frowning aggressively at his childish antics. "Aww," Mikey whined as a series of sad beeps emitted from the game, indicating that he had lost.

…

The two Kraang-droids walked their post line, guarding the alien base with guns at the ready. Suddenly, Slash and Newtralizer appeared on either side of the Kraang. They attacked quickly, barely leaving the Kraang enough time to shout out "intruders!" before tearing apart their robotic shells. One of the Kraang attempted to flee on tentacles, but only managed to climb out of the suit’s chest cavity before Newtralizer was upon him. The Kraang's wrinkled face contorted with fear before Newtralizer struck it and it went flying across the room and over a rail.

"Let's do this," Slash told Newtralizer excitedly, making a determined fist.

"First we find Kraang communications," Newtralizer instructed. "Then we blow this place to raka raka raka raka!" He finished in his alien tongue, lifting his head to the sky in a pre-victory cry.

"Blow this place?" Slash repeated in confusion, before shaking his head. "Too dangerous. What about the humans out on the street?"

Newtralizer snarled, displeased with Slash's response, "Remember the day we met? The vow?" The memory came back to both of them. Slash had been captured by the Kraang and was being led down one of the slick, white hallways of their base, strapped into a set of alien cuffs that restrained his head and both hands. Newtralizer dropped down from above, surprising the Kraang, and took out all the droids. Slash took the opportunity to knock out the two guards on either side of him, using the large cuffs as a weapon. With all the Kraang down, it was just Slash and Newtralizer. The alien newt approached the turtle mutant, and Slash cowered slightly, not knowing what this stranger's intentions were. Newtralizer pulled out a weapon and raised it above his head. Slash closed his eyes and shrunk down further, bracing for what he thought was the end. Newtralizer struck, but only to disable the cuffs. Slash opened his eyes and realized the alien had freed him.

_"I owe you one. The name's Slash," he told the Newtralizer. The alien replied with a string of his alien language. "I can't understand you," Slash confessed. The Newtralizer lifted his wrist to adjust his language translator, needing to hit it a few times to get it to click._

_"I had to help you," the Newtralizer spoke in English. "These are the most insidious aliens in the ten dimensions. They imprisoned me. They tortured me. I have made a vow never to rest until I annihilate all of them."_

_Slash put out his hand, "I'm with you brother. Destroy the Kraang at any cost." Newtralizer took his hand, having learned that on this planet it meant friendship, and they shook on the vows they had made that day._

Back in the present, Newtralizer reminded Slash of that vow, "At any cost. Right, brother?" He snarled, as if warning Slash against making the wrong choice. But Slash nodded, and the two of them got back to work.

Outside, the turtle brothers, Casey and Kris leapt down onto the buildings fire escape. "You think this is the place?" Leo asked Don, before a purple glow began seeping from one of the windows. Loud noises were heard coming from inside, such as lasers and clashing metal. A Kraang-droid was thrown through a window, landing in the alley outside. He sat up, picked up his gun and dove back into the building through the window he had just been thrown out of.

"Either that, or there's one bangin' party going on in there," Mikey commented, throwing his arms around like a DJ.

"Come on, guys. Let's do this," Casey spoke up, pulling his mask down over his large grin.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," Raph said, pulling his friend back. "Who invited you on this stakeout, anyway?"

"Casey Jones invited himself!" Casey replied, pulling away from Raph's loose hold. Kris rolled his eyes. For a human, he was certainly determined to put himself in the most danger possible.  
“You sure that was such a good idea?” Kris asked him flatly. “You haven’t exactly been succeeding in fights.”

“At least I’m actually doing something, instead of watching from the sidelines,” Casey spat back.

“Would you get off my back about that!?” Kris all but growled.

“Then get off mine, power boy,” Casey hissed.

“Dude. My codename is Mayhem.” Kris glared at the human teen, his eyes beginning to glow white in intimidation before Raph placed a hand on both their chests and pushed them apart.

“You both better can it or I’ll kick both your butts back to the lair,” he spoke roughly.

“How about we all stop talking, so we don’t give away our position to the Kraang,” Leo suggested angrily, glowering at all three of them. Casey, Kris and Raph averted their eyes from their leader’s stare, disappointed in themselves for almost letting an argument as silly as this one take away their element of surprise.


	5. At Odds with a Friend

Inside the base, Slash and Newtralizer continued to destroy the Kraang-droids. Newtralizer shot at the enemy with his lasers; knocked them aside with his muscular tail. And Slash swung his mace around violently, flattening any Kraang to the ground who got too close. Finally, Newtralizer spotted what he needed. "A Kraang communication orb. Exactly what I was looking for," Newtralizer spoke aloud. He plugged his wrist tech into the orb and began searching through the information. Slash watched as his partner flicked through several images.

"Want to let me in on the plan?" Slash asked after a moment, becoming impatient.  
Newtralizer paused to look at Slash, considering his answer, "In due time."

The turtles, Casey and Kris leapt down into the room strewn with Kraang-droid parts and fallen weapons. "Whoa," Mikey marveled. "It's the Newtralizer. I totally named that guy!"

"Actually, I named him," Donnie corrected.

"Actually, I named him," Mikey mocked, sticking out his tongue and making puppet motions with his hand. Donnie's expression fell into annoyance.

"Hit 'em hard and fast," Leo ordered, reaching up for his katana.

"Except for you, Casey. You hold back," Raph added. The brothers leapt into battle, drawing out their weapons, with Kris flying into action behind them. Casey was left where he stood, jaw dropped in disbelief that his best friend would side line him like that. But anger quickly took over his expression, and determination soon followed. Donatello charged at the Newtralizer, who spun around and whipped his tail into the turtle's side, sending him flying. Leo was behind him with another attack, but the Newtralizer just grabbed him out of the air and slammed him into the ground, followed by a dishonorable kick to his side. Raph came in jabbing his sais at the Newtralizer. Each of his attacks were avoided as the alien newt hopped around him. Newtralizer reached forward to meet Raph's sai attack, gripping the turtle by his wrists and tossing him over the railing to the level below. Slash leapt down to follow and continue the fight, leaving Kris to take the form of a lion and attack the alien. Newtralizer grabbed Kris’s jaw, keeping it pried open with his strength. Kris scratched at him with his claws while the Newtralizer’s hands were busy preventing Kris’s strong jaw from slamming closed around his arm. But it would take more than an Earth lion to trap the alien warrior. Newtralizer lunged his knee into Kris’s gut, causing Kris to lose focus and shift back into his human form. The alien grabbed Kris by his shirt and threw him over the rail like the others, before leaping down himself. Kris landed nearby Slash, who started to advance on the mutant teen. Immediately, Don jumped onto Slash’s back, holding his bo staff against the tip of his spiked shell to draw his focus away from Kris. Slash grunted at the weight dropping onto his back, and began spinning around in an attempt to throw Donnie off. When it didn’t work, Slash reached up and punched him in the head to disorient him before grabbing his shell and tossing him over his shoulder. Donnie hit the ground hard, bouncing off it slightly before sliding to a stop. He looked up when he heard Slash’s lumbering footsteps coming towards him.

“Eager for another beat down, Donatello?” Slash threatened, raising his mace high into the air. He stopped walking forward when a hockey puck bounced of his head. He turned his head to see who had thrown it and a second puck hit him in the forehead, causing him to release his anger in a loud roar.

“Leave him alone!” Casey demanded, rolling towards the turtle behemoth on his skates with his hockey stick ready to bring a beat down of its own. But Slash was quicker than Casey had thought. He grabbed the stick and lifted Casey off his feet, swinging him from side to side. He then raised the teen vigilante above his head to swing him around in circles, effectively turning Casey into a human flag.

Raph had just blocked the Newtralizer’s weapon with his sais when he heard his friend’s groans behind him. “Casey!” he cried out, throwing off the Newtralizer’s attack to run to Casey’s aid. Slash tossed Casey aside to prepare for Raph’s incoming attack. Raph jumped into the air, his strong legs sending him above Slash. But before he came down, Slash activated his teleporter and Raph just landed on the floor where Slash had stood. The towering turtle re-appeared behind Raph, his mace already raised with both hands and a menacing laugh escaping him. He brought his weapon down fast in a batter motion, knocking Raph to the ground with his brothers and Casey. Kris ran over to begin helping his friends to their feet, while seeing their enemies corralled in one spot gave Newtralizer an idea. He pulled out a large disc and Frisbee’d it towards their adversaries. It stuck into the wall just above their heads and began to blink as Slash and Newtralizer teleported away, laughing as they went.

“Holy mackerel!” Donnie cried when he suddenly realized that it was an explosive device. It was easy for the rest of the group to put two together. “Run!” The team followed Donnie’s lead, leaping out the nearest window. Casey was the last to exit, and found himself caught on something, unable to fully escape. He looked behind him and realized his hockey stick was too tall to fit through the window. He quickly adjusted it, and immediately fell to the ground. Raph turned, hearing his friend fall. Casey began to raise himself off the ground, but was instantly knocked back down as the explosion rang out behind him. The building they were once in was suddenly erupting with flames. Some of the brick near the top broke away and plummeted to the ground, directly above Casey. The teen looked up at the approaching debris, raising his hand in a futile attempt at protection as he cried out in fear. Raph swooped in to shove Casey out of the way, just as the debris made contact with the sidewalk. The two of them tumbled to the side. Habit and instinct brought Raph back to his feet quickly to deflect a few stray bricks still falling towards them. The street filled with smoke, both from the raging fire and the dust generated from the collapsing building. Leo, Don, Mikey and Kris got back to their feet. Leo looked around for the head count, making sure no one had been badly injured.

"You guys all right?" Leo asked Raph and Casey after walking up to them.  
Casey sat up and pushed his mask on top of his head, "Yeah. We're cool."

"Cool?" Raph repeated, anger rising up in his throat. "You would've been flattened if it wasn't for me!" Raph pointed an angry finger at his friend.

"I've done the same for you, Raph!" Casey retorted, getting to his feet and looking down on the turtle.

"Oh, yeah? When was that?" Raph challenged. Casey paused, failing to remember an example. His brows rose in slight worry, knowing he couldn't back down or let Raph win.

"Like, dozens of times," Casey told Raph, spreading out his arms and averting his gaze momentarily.

"If you didn't slow us down, they would've never gotten away!" Raph accused, arms crossed over his chest and a heavy frown set into his features. Casey's eyes grew wide in surprise, not believing what Raph was accusing him of.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey barked, frowning just as intensely as Raph.

"Why? You think this is a joke?" Raph growled back. The two teens glared at each other, their tempers rising to their height. 

"You know what, Raph? Forget this!" Casey shoved past Raph, knocking his shoulder into the turtle's with force. "I'm out of here!" He continued to stomp down the street away from the brothers.

"Good. Just go!" Raph called after him, waving his hands in a shooing motion.

"Good. I'm going!" Casey called back, barely turning his head to face Raph.

"Casey, wait! Hold on!" Leo called after him, walking in front of Raph. Casey kept walking. Leo looked back at Raph and gave him a stern look, which Mikey mimicked.

"What?" Raph barked. "If he's gonna act like a baby, I don't want his help."

"Not cool, Raph!" Mikey scolded, getting into his brother's space. "People have feelings, dude. Real, squishy feelings." Mikey squeezed and relaxed his hands a few times, signifying the squishy feelings he was talking about.

"Well, I'm not people!" Raph shot back, before looking down with his heavy frown still occupying his face. He knew what his goofy brother was trying to say and that he was referring to Casey's feelings, but he still felt what he did was right. He didn't want his best friend to be in danger, especially if he may not be able to get him out of it, and angering Casey enough for him to leave seemed like the best way to keep him safe. It didn't make Raph feel good, though. He was just as angry at himself for once again resorting to anger to solve a problem, than he was at Casey for putting himself in dangerous situations. With nothing more the turtles or Kris could do, they snuck out of the area and made their way back to the rooftops.


	6. Let's End This

"This better be good, Donnie," Leo told his brother after he had led them to another part of the city. "What are we doing up here?"

"We are gonna listen in on everything Slash and the Newtralizer say," Donnie explained while pulling out his T-phone and activating one of the apps he'd created. "While I was wrestling with Slash, I slipped a spyroach on him. We'll be able to hear everything they say through my T-phone." He gave a chuckle after raising his phone triumphantly in the air. "I know. Awesome, right? I'm smart."

“Nice. And here I thought you were just getting beat up,” Raph said with a smile and gave his genius brother a strong pat on the back; a little too strong, since it nearly caused Donnie to fall over the roof's edge. He flailed his arms about to regain his balance.

“Yeah, well, uh, I was multitasking,” Don replied, clicking a button on his phone.

…

Slash and Newtralizer stood in their lair checking over their weapons. The spyroach Donnie had planted crawled along Slash’s shell, who was still oblivious of the tiny intruder. “The Kraang orb revealed a new weapon,” Newtralizer announced, while clicking in a new clip for his gun. “They’re testing it on the docks at midnight.” He paused to let out an angered growl. “We can use it to wipe out the Kraang once and for all. We can destroy this whole stinkin’ city.” He raised his arm to show Slash the hologram of the new weapon he was referring to.

“And every innocent human with it!” Slash bellowed, surprise quickly occupying his face. “Are you crazy!? I’m here to take out Kraang. Not. People.” Slash spoke sternly and furiously.

“Why should I care? I’m not people,” Newtralizer asked with an irritated tone, as the turtles watched the feed through Don’s phone.

“Hmm. Sounds oddly familiar,” Mikey commented as he tapped his chin and looked to the sky. He shifted his eyes to look at Raph dramatically, so his hotheaded brother wouldn’t mistake that he was talking about him. Raph scrunched his shoulders and growled, not appreciating Mikey’s pestering.

“If it comes down to it, I won’t take any chances, brother,” Newtralizer continued. Don clicked the phone off, having heard enough.

“Okay. This just got real,” Leo spoke with determination as his brothers pulled out their weapons and Kris flew into the space above them.

“Let’s end this,” Raph said while spinning his duel sai.

…

Midnight arrived and the teen heroes were hiding among the crates at the docks, waiting for Slash and the Newtralizer to show up. They silently moved as a group towards the Kraang testing area, with Leo raising a hand to still his brothers and Kris when they arrived. They watched as three Kraang moved towards each other and stood facing the others. One of them pulled out a palm sized, triangular device and the other two grabbed the remaining corners. They stepped backwards, away from each other, as the device separated as well. It opened up into a portal leading back to the Kraang’s home dimension; Dimension X.

“Is that the new weapon they were talking about?” Mikey asked as the large, robotic figure rose up from the portal. The device was spherical and the size of a small car, in both diameter and height. “Awww, doesn’t look like much,” he whined. The weapon then began to extend upward on two, long legs. It rose a few stories into the air, and towered over the turtles and Kris, who were already standing on one of the crates at the dock. They began to tremble and huddle together as they watched the device reach its full height. “Nevermind,” Mikey said.

"Have you seriously not learned never to say things like that, Mikey?" Kris asked rhetorically, just as afraid as the others. The device’s top split and rose up, revealing blasters and a place for the Kraang to sit at the controls. There were three blasters that rotated around the perimeter seamlessly, and the Kraang inside smiled with glee, itching to test them out.

“Kraang, over here,” one Kraang on the ground spoke to the one in the device. “Move in the direction known as this way.” The Kraang on the ground stood beside the designated target crate and motioned for the attention of the Kraang inside the weapon.

“Kraang targeting target,” he announced. A purple beam that resembled electricity shot out from one of the blasters and lit up the docks and water around them. It only took a few seconds for the crate to go up in a large explosion, exceeding the height of the weapon itself. The Kraang who had been standing by the target suddenly found his robotic body dismembered, and completely without its upper body. Now only a pair of legs, the robotics began to fail and the Kraang fell to the ground, still startled by the outcome. But it quickly recovered, giving a pleasing squeal and a tentacle “thumbs up” to the others, who cheered in response.

“That is what is known as awesome,” another Kraang said, giving a small, stiff fist pump. The group of aliens turned to the weapon and wiggled their fingers in salute.

Newtralizer moved behind the weapon, with Slash nearby him. He peered around the side of a crate to get a look at the weapon. “Raka raka roka raka!” he growled before turning to his partner. “So here’s the plan. You distract the Kraang. I’ll hijack the walker.”

“And I’m supposed to trust you inside that thing?” Slash demanded, nearly cutting off Newtralizer’s instruction.

“I know how to pilot it,” Newtralizer told him curtly. He then pointed a sharp finger at Slash. “And you don’t have a choice.” He turned from his partner and climbed over the crate. Slash stared after him in disbelief, before frowning and emitting a disapproving grow.

“Here’s the plan,” Leo began, but before he could finish, Newtralizer teleported himself on top of the walker. The Kraang inside quickly spotted him and activated the defense mechanisms located on the top surface. An object that resembled a satellite dish rose from the surface and shot a bolt of electricity at the Newtralizer. He seized a moment, before losing his balance and sliding off the walker. The walker raised its foot in attempt to stomp on the alien newt, but he summersaulted out of the way and bounced back to his feet. Then the others began firing their weapons at him. Newtralizer crouched and bounded from side to side, avoiding the lasers, as Slash came in and took out the Kraang droids with his mace.

“Slash, keep the Kraang busy. I’m going for the walker,” Newtralizer ordered. Slash ran towards the Kraang, taking them out with his mace one by one.

“Kraang, attack all non-Kraang,” one of them ordered. “Repeat. Attack-“ He was cut off when Slash smashed another Kraang droid, stole its gun and blasted the other two with it. The turtle brothers and Kris had now joined the fight. Leo sliced down three Kraang droids in a matter of seconds, causing the Kraang inside to fall out and scurry away on their tentacles. Raph went for Newtralizer, spinning his duel sai and crying out angrily. He leapt at the alien newt and was swiped away by his tail. Newtralizer continued the motion to face towards Raph and raised his arm to shoot his laser weapon at the turtle. Raph dodged and blocked the shots as they rocketed towards him dozens per second. And when there was a pause, Raph took his chance to charge at Newtralizer again. He swung his arm at the alien's side with sai in hand. But Newtralizer dodged it by sidestepping just out of Raph's reach, and was able to counter Raph's attack, aiming a strike at his shell with his blade. But Raph was quick enough to avoid his attack as well. Newtralizer wasted no time in trying again, and this time Raph blocked it with his sai. He pushed the Newtralizer back and swung his sai at his head, just missing as Newtralizer ducked. The two continued to face off with each other as the walker attempted to shoot them with its alien laser. The Newtralizer pocketed his small blade before grabbing Raph's shoulders. He flipped over him, using the momentum to send Raph soaring. The Newtralizer stopped, and looked up at the Walker. It turned, adjusting its targeting system, and sent a blast towards him. He quickly bounced out of the way and began climbing the nearest crate. The Kraang inside the Walker was laughing maniacally as he blasted at their enemies.

"Kraang, watch out for Kraang," a Kraang called out after nearly being hit by a blast from the Walker.

Kris flew around the Kraang-droids, distracting them and causing them to accidently shoot each other as he moved too quickly to be an accurate target. The Kraang managed to surround the flying boy, pointing their weapons at him. He could have flown up, causing them to once again take each other out with their own lasers, but he decided to have some fun instead. Turning into a giant octopus, Kris attacked the Kraang with his multiple tentacles, clanging them together and tossing them into the air.


	7. Making Things Right

Donnie ran across the crates towards the Walker. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled to himself as he slid to a stop and threw a circular, explosive device the size of his palm at the Kraang weapon. The Walker detected the movement of the device and kicked in its defenses, shooting the explosive before it made it halfway. Donnie covered his face as the device was prematurely detonated. He then stared in disappointment at the non-damaged Walker, and noticed the Newtralizer running across the crates behind it. He leapt up and landed on the antennae on top of the Walker, damaging it and putting its defenses offline. The Kraang in the Walker now had no way to shoot the alien off the roof. A chain reaction began to take effect from the damage. The roof of the Walker shook as several pieces flew out, followed by smoke. Newtralizer walked to stand above the glass dome that held the Kraang beneath it. The Kraang saw his cockpit grow dark in shadow, and slowly turned to look upward as the Newtralizer smashed through the glass. He grabbed the small, pink alien and tossed him away, taking control of the Walker with his feet. He aimed the blaster at the Kraang droids on the ground, and they scattered to avoid the discharges.

"Kraang Walker has been Kraang-jacked by the alien amphibian," one of the Kraang announced. "Kraang, retreat. Retreat." They began to flee the area as Newtralizer laughed. He followed the retreating Kraang in the newly obtained weapon, carelessly shooting off blasts in every direction. Slash was still taking out Kraang droids individually with his mace, and found himself in the path of the Walker. Newtralizer didn't see him, or didn't care enough to change course. The Walker's large foot was raised in the air mid-step above Slash's head. He looked up in time to see it start coming down on him, having no time to react.

"Spike!" Raph shouted, charging at his former friend to push him out of harm’s way. Their landing wasn't very graceful, but they weren't squashed, and that was what was important. Raph sat up, holding his head.

"You," Slash began after sitting up as well, shaking his head to clear it. "You saved me, Raphael." Raph didn't have time to respond as both of their attention was grabbed by the Walker. A blast was being aimed at them, and they had to move quickly to get out of the way.  
The Newtralizer continued to laugh at all the destruction he was causing, "I'll destroy you all!" Slash was not pleased with his partner's behavior, and teleported on top of the Walker to confront him.

"What are you doing? They helped us fight the Kraang," Slash told Newtralizer angrily.

"This is my battle. I don't need them," Newtralizer growled back. Slash frowned, narrowing his eyes. He charged forward and slammed his spiked mace into the surface of the Walker right next to where Newtralizer was seated. The metal twisted and was torn up, trapping Newtralizer. He squirmed, trying to get free. “Slash, how could you, brother?” he growled.

“You’re no brother of mine,” Slash told him flatly. Newtralizer growled, furious that Slash had betrayed him. He raised his wrist blaster towards his former partner and prepared to fire. The yellow glow lit up in the barrel and was seconds before discharge, but it was thwarted when a ninja shuriken struck into it. The crackle of electricity sparked lightly around Newtralizer’s wrist, and he turned to see Raph with a second shuriken in hand, smiling smugly. He jumped down to stand next to Slash. Newtralizer paused a moment before turning forward to the Walker controls. He pulled a lever forward, moving the Walker in the same direction and causing Slash and Raph to lose balance.

“Raaaph!” Mikey cried as he saw his brother and Slash fall to the ground. Donnie and Kris ran by his side. Kris shifted into a cheetah and sped ahead of the turtles, getting underneath Raph long before he was near the ground. Kris paused in cheetah form for a short moment, thinking about what he should do, and then quickly became a giraffe. He stretched his head out towards Raph, who gently grabbed his neck and slid down it to decrease the speed of his fall. Slash crashed to the ground, his large shell protecting him from most of the impact. Raph let go of Kris's neck and fell on top of Mikey, who had attempted to catch his brother. “Caught you, bro.” Mikey said, slightly dazed, while Kris returned to his human form.

“Raka raka raka!” Newtralizer growled from on top of the Walker as he aimed its blaster at Slash, Kris and the other turtles. “Raka raka roka raka!”

“Goongala!” called a familiar cry as the goup in danger looked up. Casey, who had followed his friends to the docks and waited for the right moment to prove himself to them, stood on one of the crates across from the Walker with a lineup of explosive pucks. He struck them with his hockey stick and they flew towards Newtralizer, detonating on impact. The explosions were small, non-lethal, but effective in distracting the Newtralizer.

“Casey? You’re back?” Raph asked, looking up at his friend.

“I figured I’d wait for you all to be in trouble, and then I’d make an awesome heroic entrance,” he replied, posing heroically. “Pretty cool, right?” Kris rolled his eyes, smiling at Casey's typical reasoning, while he and the turtles turned back to the Walker with Newtralizer inside. They all grinned with new confidence. They charged at the weapon, attacking as one. They went for its legs, knowing that was the key to toppling it. Raph threw his sai into the gears near its ankles, while Leo and Don attacked closer to the Walker's knee joints. Kris hovered in the air and held onto one end of Mikey's nun chuck chains as the turtle leapt around the tall legs of the Walker, wrapping it up in his chains as he did. He and Kris pulled on the chains once Mikey was back on the ground and the Walker lurched forward. It rocked back and forth before Newtralizer regained control and broke the chain by walking forward to separate the legs. Kris flew back when the chain snapped and was knocked into one of the crates. The turtles cried out and retreated back against another set of crates, cornered with no way out. They jumped back as several blasts struck the ground in front of them, but they were running out of room to retreat to. Casey was running along the top of the crate, avoiding blasts from Newtralizer as well. He jumped to avoid one, and tumbled onto his stomach. He looked up at the Newtralizer, racking his brain for a way to stop him. What they needed to do was take out the Walker, or just get Newtralizer away from its control. Then Casey's eyes lit up, noticing a small port in the Walker's side. It was just big enough for one of his exploding pucks to fit through, but that left no room for error. Casey would have to hit a perfect bullseye. He held up his puck with its fuse lit, eyes determined and focused on the target. He dropped it onto his stick and flipped it through the air a few times, catching it again. He tossed it gently into the air and drew back his arm, swinging it forward again with force. He struck the puck in midair and it flew towards the port. Casey hit his target. The puck dropped through the port and into a small compartment inside the Walker. There was an alien crystal in the center, surrounded by a ring of pink/purple energy. No mistake, that this was the energy source of the Walker. The Newtralizer continued to laugh, oblivious to the scheme Casey had put into action. The explosion sounded, causing the alien newt to look around for its source. By detonating inside the Walker's energy source, Casey had started a chain reaction. More explosions rang out, stronger and louder than the exploding puck. The top portion of the Walker jumped up, and crashed back into the lower portion. It began to wobble on its tall legs as Newtralizer lost control of the malfunctioning weapon. He tried to flee, but remembered that he was stuck. He pushed against the Walker's surface, unable to free himself from the twisted metal encasing his legs. He moved to plan B, and attempted to activate his teleporter. But it had been damaged along with his blaster when Raph had thrown his shuriken. 

Kris was finally starting to recover as he sat up and saw the Walker was now swaying quite violently. Newtralizer started hitting his teleporter in hopes he could get it to work. He faded in and out as the teleporter tried to comply with his command, until he finally disappeared.  
"Yeah!" Casey shouted, pumping his fist into the air when he saw the Newtralizer flee. Casey, Kris and the turtles shielded their faces as the Walker exploded into a pink cloud that rained down on them.

"Awe, yeah! You've been newtralized, son!" Mikey cheered. He, Leo, Donnie, Kris and Casey high fived each other, as Slash and Raph walked off behind them to talk alone. "Thanks, Spike. I mean, Slash," Raph began. "You know, there's always room on the team for one more."

"I need to go my own way, raphael. Think I'm better off solo," Slash replied. Raph's smile dropped in disappointment, and his eyes turned to the ground. "Good bye, brother," Slash continued, before turning to Casey and the other turtles. "I'll see you all again. Someday." He activated his teleporter and vanished.

"Good bye … Spike," Raph spoke solemnly to the space where Slash had been. He turned away in sadness, deeply missing his former pet and best friend.

"Don't sweat it, Raph," Casey told him, placing his hand on the mutant’s shoulder and spinning around him so his arm wrapped around in a side hug. "You still got Casey Jones on your team."

"You did awesome, Casey," Raph told him, bringing his smile back. "Best partner a turtle could have."

"It's been a long day, guys. Let's go home," Leo suggested. He began to walk home, and his brothers and friends followed.


End file.
